


Eiffel Menangis di Mataku

by Cineraria



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: 1940s, Gen, Historical, Kejatuhan Paris-Prancis, Nazi Germany, Post-Canon, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Di mata mereka, ia tak ubahnya monster; kolonialis bertangan besi yang telah merenggut kemerdekaan bangsa Prancis. Menghancurkan masa depan mereka; terinjak di bawah pijakan sepatu boots-nya, yang telah kusam oleh lumpur tanah lembah Arden.





	Eiffel Menangis di Mataku

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yangi Kouji  
> Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini

Gegap gempita kemenangan _Wehrmacht_ yang kini menduduki Paris, kota dimana seni dan budaya berjaya seiring aliran napasnya, tak sebanding dengan mendung yang merundung di wajah-wajah penduduknya.

 _Place du Tertre;_ tempat favorit para maestro lukis ternama yang ingin mendulang inspirasai dan menenggak gelas imajinasi, dari kecantikan ibukota Prancis yang menyatu dengan estetika seni, tak luput dari suasana itu.

Kopral muda berseragam hijau modis khas _Wehrmacht_ itu menyadari keganjilan ini. Hati kecilnya serasa dicubit-cubit, ketika disapanya lembut seorang gadis balita yang meringkuk di sudut bangku di ujung taman _du Tertre._ Namun, gadis dengan dress bercorak polkadot biru _navy_ itu justru menagis tersedu dibuatnya.

Ia membatu melihat gadis itu sesenggukan menepis uluran tangannya.

Johann baru menyadari estimasi warga pribumi terhadap dirinya, ketika langkah-langkah tergesa dari balik punggungnya mendekat. Seorang ibu muda yang langsung menyambar lengan gadis itu, mengucap sepatah-dua patah kata dan si gadis lantas menggelayut di kaki sang bunda. Ia mengintip dari balik tubuh ibunya, melemparkan tatapan takut sekaligus benci padanya.

Wanita itu menenangkan putrinya dan menggandengnya. Ia lantas berlalu meninggalkan prajurit itu, melengos tak memedulikan sosoknya yang mematung tak mengerti.

Tak perlu tanya untuk sebuah jawaban yang telah diketahuinya.

Di mata mereka, ia tak ubahnya monster; kolonialis bertangan besi yang telah merenggut kemerdekaan bangsa Prancis. Menghancurkan masa depan mereka; terinjak di bawah pijakan sepatu boots-nya, yang telah kusam oleh lumpur tanah lembah Arden.

***

 

Suasana ramai melingkupi _brasserie_ antik bergaya vintage di tengah kawasan _du_ _Tertre._ Dinding kayu disepuh cat merah menyala. Ukiran berbentuk nama _Restaurant à La Mère Catherine_ terpampang besar-besar di atas bingkaian pintu dan jendela.

Pintu mungil yang letaknya diapit oleh kedua jendela bergaya klasik itu terbuka lebar. Sejumlah pengunjung terlihat memenuhi meja dan kursi yang berbaris di teras, merekat dengan dinding _brasserie._ Sementara di dalam sana tampak penuh oleh pengunjung lainnya.

Para pejalan kaki yang melintas dapat menghirup harum _bageutte_ panggang bercampur panekuk keju yang baru diangkat dari loyang, menguar dari jendela _brasseire,_ menyatu dengan bermacam aroma yang menjejak di udara sore dengan langit jingga menjelang senja.

Kehangatan yang memancar seolah kamuflase yang dicipta untuk melenyapkan kecemasan, yang menelusup bersama angin sisa-sisa peperangan.

Langkah Johann membawanya pada _brasseire_ itu. Ia melihat beberapa kawan _Wehrmacht_ -nya sedang bersantai dan berlalu lalang di sana, gelak tawa mereka membahana hingga terdengar dari taman tempatnya berdiri. Konon, jika bau perang tak sepekat ini, taman itu biasa dipenuhi pelukis jalanan yang membuka stand mungil, dengan payung-payung putih bermekaran menaungi papan yang memajang kanvas lukisan.

Sejenak menikmati secuil keeksotisan yang terpampang di sudut kecil Paris. Yang beberapa minggu lalu hampir saja digerus ganasnya kobaran api peperangan. Mengabaikan denyut antipati yang bercokol lemah mengitari mereka, yang bisa saja menyulut dendam kesumat hingga memecah ketenangan dengan baku tembak berdarah, seperti yang sedang terjadi di waktu yang sama di ujung lain kota menara _Eiffel._

    

“ _Bonsoir, Monsieur!_ Anda bersedia kalau saya duduk di sini?”

Johann mendekati meja bertudung linen putih di ujung teras _brasserie_. Menyapa seorang penduduk sipil berwajah tak acuh di depannya. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sana, mengabaikan seruan rekan-rekannya yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka.

Orang itu berisyarat ‘iya’ dengan mengangkat kedua alis yang dibingkai oleh kaca mata.

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan papan menu dan Johann segera memilih pesanan.

 

“Syukurlah, bom-bom yang pasukan Anda jatuhkan tidak sampai melumat tempat seindah dan seeksotis ini.”

Orang itu mendengus. Ia memecah hening yang merayap diantara mereka. Johann hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

“Ah, barusan saya juga memikirkan hal yang sama.”

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu diiringi alunan piano dari ruang dalam _brasserie_ menjadi latar belakang.

Kopral muda itu waspada menyadari arah pembicaraan orang di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya tak acuh dengan dagu ditopang tangan kiri. Matanya menatap lurus jalan setapak yang membentang.

Johann memperhatikannya yang sedang menyesap cangkir kopi. Dari struktur wajah oriental dan rambut kecoklatan itu, dipastikan ia bukan penduduk lokal.

“Perang hanya menyisakan luka, dan jurang pemisah antara yang kalah dan yang menang.” Johann mengernyit menyadari ucapan sendiri, mata biru itu berkilat sedih. Ia lantas menyantap sup bawang pesanannya yang diantar pelayan.

“Juga melibatkan pihak-pihak tak bersalah lagi tak mengerti apa-apa. Mereka terpaksa makan getah perang yang seringnya tak berperikemanusiaan.”

Cangkir kopi diletakkan. Orang itu menoleh menatap pria blonde di hadapannya, menelisik tubuh tegap berbalut seragam hijau eksotis. Hanya ada emblem _Elang_ _Besi_ dan swastika tersemat di dada.

“Ya. Seharusnya kami bisa menghindari itu, tidak menyentuh warga sipil tak berdosa. Tapi...”

Johann menggantung kata-katanya. Tangannya terkulai meletakkan sendok, menatap mangkuk sup yang telah berkurang. Terbayang olehnya wajah ketakutan─juga kebencian─gadis kecil yang ditemuinya tadi.

“Sekitar dua ratus warga sipil telah tewas akibat bom yang dijatuhkan pasukan udara Jerman. Anda tak bisa mengelaknya.” Ucap pria itu tajam diiringi tatapan yang menusuk.

“Maaf, saya dari divisi Panzer _Wehrmacht,_ bukan _Luftwaffe_ yang meledakkan Paris dua minggu lalu!” Serunya dengan suara tertahan seolah tak yakin, “jadi saya tidak berhubungan dengan itu.” Johann mengulas senyum miris. Tubuh dicondongkan ke depan. Matanya membulat, berkilat bingung─juga pedih.

Pria bertubuh kecil itu─Johann menaksir tingginya tak melebihi angka seratus enam puluh─mengernyit dan berdecak pelan. “Oh, Anda mau menyangkalnya? Doktrin kemiliteran Anda melarang keras sikap lembek seperti ini, bukan?”

Johann mendesah lelah, “ya. Inilah perang...” kembali bersikap lunak dan duduk bersandar di kursi, “yang saya telah bersumpah untuk setia menapak di sana sampai titik penghabisan. Tidak ada jalan untuk berbalik mundur.”

Johann melanjutkan santapan yang tertunda.

Orang ‘tak dikenal’ itu menangkap kilat aneh di mata biru yang berubah lain. Ia menyeringai. “Yah, meski ada banyak pihak yang diuntungkan oleh kebrutalan pasukan Anda.”

Yang berambut pirang mengernyit tak paham, sementara mulutnya penuh mengunyah makanan.

“Strategi busuk kalian patut diacungi jempol. Belanda misalkan. Dengan menggempur habis-habisan negara mereka, kalian sekaligus _memerdekakan_ negara pendudukan mereka, ribuan mil di seberang benua sana.” Pria dengan poni belah tengah yang tersamarkan melambai pada pelayan yang lewat, menyerahkan bayaran. “Tapi di luar itu, aku punya firasat; mereka tak lebih seperti lebah yang keluar dari mulut buaya untuk terjebak di kandang harimau.” Kekehan kecil meluncur diiringi kedikan bahu.

Lelaki Asia bangkit dari kursi, melangkah mendekati Johann yang sedang meneguk gelas minumnya. Menyentuh pundak tentara pirang dan mendekatkan kepala di sisi telinganya. Bisikan pelan seperti disapu angin, “tapi aku tahu perasaan itu, karena kita sama, _Herr Wehrmacht.”_

Johann melihat senyuman bersahabat sekaligus kilat aneh di mata coklat itu sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak meninggalkannya.

“Tunggu! Nama anda?!” Johann tergesa menaruh gelas hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam di meja. Ia setengah berteriak di antara denting sendok dan alunan piano yang menyatu dengan keramaian _Restaurant à La Mère Catherine._

Lampu-lampu mulai menyala, menerangi luar dan dalam _brasserie,_ juga sepanjang jalan setapak yang semakin ramai.

Orang asing itu menghentikan langkah, menolehkan kepala yang disangga lipatan tangan di belakang leher. “Shimano Ryosuke!” serunya. Ia menyeringai sekali lagi, bergumam singkat; “ _menarik_ ”, lantas lenyap ditelan kerumunan.

Johann masih mencerna percakapannya dengan orang aneh barusan. Juga sekelumit informasi penting yang sama sekali tak diduganya.

_Nama itu... Dia orang Jepang..._

 

***

 

“Hei _Bruder!_ Dari tadi serius sekali. Sedang melamunkan apa?”

Johann terlonjak mendapati kawannya telah berdiri di sampingnya.

“Alvin... lepaskan tanganmu.” Johann mengerutkan dahi, menatap lengan yang melingkari bahunya.

“ _Haah,_ aku kan cuma merangkul sedikit. Ayolah, kita sudah lama saling mengenal.”

Yang dipanggil Alvin melepas lilitan lengannya, dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat, “ini untukmu.” Ia menyerahkan sebatang rokok pada kawannya.

“Hei, bukankah tembakau masih dianggap ilegal _?_ Kita bisa kena undang-undang...”

“ _Ck,_ sudahlah, kalau tidak mau sekarang, kau bisa menyimpannya dulu.”

Johann menyelipkan puntung rokok dalam saku celana.

Mereka berdua melewati koridor panjang berlantaikan ubin marmer yang berkilauan. Lampu-lampu kristal menggantung di plafon yang menjulang, cahayanya gemerlapan menerangi koridor menuju aula Istana _Élysée._ Mereka bermaksud menghadiri pesta malam sekaligus acara penghargaan yang bakal dianugerahkan langsung oleh sang pimpinan tertinggi.

“Kau lihat? para petinggi saja tak ada masalah dengan tembakau.”

Pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde_ yang dipotong cepak itu berbisik, menunjuk-nunjuk tiga orang pria bertubuh besar yang berjalan di depan mereka.

“Oh, dan kau lihat dua orang pelayan di sisi pintu itu?” Johann berisyarat dengan dagu dan menaikkan alis. Ia tersenyum geli pada sahabatnya.

Alvin tertawa kikuk melihat pria di depan mereka melepaskan puntung-puntung rokok dalam asbak di tangan pelayan.

“ _Psstt,_ kira-kira kita bakal meraih medali jenis apa?”

“ _Rittrekreuz mit Eichenlaub,_ mungkin?”

“Hei, yang benar saja! Memangnya jasa sebesar apa yang telah kita persembahkan?”

Alvin menghentikan langkah, matanya membola.

“Johann! Yang kau lakukan di tepi sungai _Meuse_ berbulan-bulan lalu itu gila!”

Johann membungkam mulut kawannya yang kencang bersuara. Ia berisyarat dengan telunjuk diletakkan di bibir. “Alvin, jangan berlebihan!”

“Dari seratus pesawat musuh yang terhitung kita transformasi kan menjadi abu, dua puluh diantaranya adalah hasil manuver tanganmu.”

“ _Ck,_ bukan itu maksudku. Lagipula jumlahnya tak perlu disebut-sebut.”

“Aku bertaruh; seluruh anggota divisi kita akan naik pangkat, dan medal _salib emas_ itu berpindah dalam genggaman kita.”

Alvin berucap sementara mata biru nya memancarkan kilatan penuh keyakinan. Ia menatap Johann yang mengernyit ganjil.

“Yah, semoga taruhanmu nyata.” Gumamnya.

Johann merasakan nuraninya goyah. Tatapan kebencian dari wajah gadis kecil yang ketakutan itu membayang di benaknya. Setelah perang penghabisan kemarin lusa di lembah Arden, yang baru kemudian diketahuinya bahwa esensi perjuangan ini, tak lebih dari kolonialisme; pembunuhan dan perampasan hak-hak hidup sesama manusia.

Barangkali di belakang pasukan udara yang kemarin dihabisinya itu, ada keluarga yang menangis meratapi kepergian mereka, dan gadis kecil itu mungkin salah satunya.

“Johann!”

Seruan Alvin yang berdiri di ambang pintu aula menyentaknya.

Johann menyeret langkah dengan gontai, memasuki aula Istana yang telah ramai oleh hingar-bingar lagu-lagu dansa dan pesta.

“Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Johann?”

Alvin menelisik. Ia menyadari tingkah aneh sahabatnya sejak tadi.

Johann mengendikkan bahu. “Tidak ada. Hanya perasaanmu saja.” Memasang tampang bersemangat yang dibuat-buat

“Omong-omong, aku mencarimu semenjak siang. Dan malah melihatmu sedang berjalan sambil melamun di koridor tadi. Kemana saja?”

“Keliling kota. Paris ini betul-betul cantik, _Bruder._ Sayang jika dilewatkan.”

Alvin berdecak pelan, “kau tidak mengajakku.”

“Hei, kau kan yang bilang sendiri tadi pagi; ada pertemuan penting dengan ayah dan pamanmu?”

“Menyebalkan, seharusnya aku kabur saja tadi, ikut mengelilingi kota bersamamu.”

“Oh, jiwa pemberontakmu mulai mengambil alih rupanya.”

“Jangan katakan itu lagi!”

Mereka terkekeh bersama. Berjalan melintasi aula istana yang telah penuh oleh para petinggi negara dan tamu undangan. “Kita ambil meja di ujung sana, Johann.” Ajak Alvin seraya menunjuk sebuah meja yang masih kosong di sudut ruangan besar, dekat jendela yang membingkai kemerlip panorama malam menara _Eiffel_ di kejauhan.

Johann mengangguk mengikuti langkah kawannya. Ia menggulirkan pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan. Wajah-wajah angkuh penuh kemenangan, diiringi gelak tawa yang menari-nari diatas tangis jutaan rakyat Prancis yang kini sedang meringkuk di kolong-kolong rumah mereka, yang bermetmorfosis bagai penjara yang membelenggu mereka.

Johann mendesah pelan mengingat prestasi dan angka-angka fantastis yang disebut oleh kawannya.

Medali dan emblem-emblem penghargaan itu akan berpindah tangan, disematkan di dadanya, dalam hitungan menit dari sekarang. Atas prestasinya menumpas puluhan bahkan ratusan nyawa. Atas kejeniusannya membuat tangis wanita dan anak-anak pecah menganak sungai. Atas keberhasilannya merampas masa depan sesama manusia.

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan:  
> \- Wehrmacht: Angkatan Darat Jerman Nazi  
> \- Luftwaffe: Angkatan Udara Jerman Nazi  
> \- Brasserie (Prancis): Restaurant  
> \- Bonsoir, Monsieur! (Prancis): Selamat sore, Tuan!  
> \- Bruder (Germany): Kakak/adik laki-laki  
> \- Istana Élysée: Istana Kepresidenan Prancis di Paris  
> \- Rittrekreuz mit Eichenlaub: Salah satu jenis medali penghargaan tertinggi bagi kemiliteran yang memiliki andil besar dalam pertempuran, berbentuk salib besi, biasanya dipakai dengan cara disematkan di saku atau dikalungkan di leher
> 
> \- Lembah Arden: Mengacu pada Pertempuran Sedan (kota dekat Pegunungan Ardennes) di bulan Mei 1940  
> \- Sungai Meuse: sungai di dekat Arden Prancis yang mengalir melalui Belanda dan Belgia, tempat Pertempuran Sedan  
> \- Pada pertempuran itu, lebih dari 100 pesawat tempur Prancis-Inggris hilang oleh artileri anti-pesawat tempur Jerman, dan sebagian lainnya rusak berat  
> \- Tepatnya pada tanggal 14 Juni 1940: Jerman resmi menduduki Prancis  
> \- Sebelumnya pada tanggal 3 Juni 1940: Pasukan Luftwaffe Jerman menghujani puluhan bom di kota Paris, menewaskan sekitar 200-an orang, kebanyakan warga sipil termasuk anak-anak  
> \- Tanggal 10 Juni 1940: Pemerintah Prancis meninggalkan Paris  
> \- Strategi Blitzkrieg (serangan kilat) yang digunakan oleh militer Nazi dalam menduduki Prancis, dimulai dari tanggal 9 di bulan Mei 1940:  
> Mengecoh pihak lawan dengan cara memusatkan serangan ke arah Belanda dan Belgia (yang terletak di utara Prancis) oleh pasukan Luftwaffe dan terjung payung-nya, dengan menghujani bom di kedua negara. Hal ini membuat pasukan Inggris-Prancis mengerahkan sebagian besar personel mereka ke arah utara, mengira serangan dipusatkan di sana.  
> Sementara Jerman masih menyimpan cadangan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar, yakni divisi Panzer Wehrmacht dan divisi Infanteri-nya yang bersembunyi di balik Pegunungan Arden (dari arah selatan Prancis). Menanti-nanti pasukan lawan yang telah bergerak meninggalkan celah di belakang punggung mereka, untuk kemudian diserbu dan dikepung dari dua arah. Dari sinilah pasukan Jerman memulai penyerbuan hingga satu demi satu kota-kota di Prancis jatuh ke tangan mereka.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
